Signage configured to be extended from a side of a vehicle, such as a stop sign and/or mirror configured to be extended from a side of school bus, for example, requires a mechanism to extend and retract the signage. Such mechanisms should reliably actuate the signage from a closed position substantially parallel to the side of the vehicle to an open position substantially perpendicular to the side of the vehicle. It is also desirable that such mechanisms are resistant to failure when exposed to excessive forces while moving from the closed position to the open position, for example, if a gust of wind strikes the signage while it is moving from the closed position to the open position. Known mechanisms are prone to failure when such forces are exerted on the signage. Thus, improved drive systems are desirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.